


【铁虫】疏离与温柔

by kdashmj



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 00:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdashmj/pseuds/kdashmj
Summary: MCU电影背景，Peter高中毕业──





	【铁虫】疏离与温柔

“Mr.Stark，我喜欢你。”

男孩的瞳眸倒映小夜灯的光圈，眼神昏茫，在暗去的室内灯光下仍然能看出那被酒精浸润后的潮红耳根。他正躺倒在男人的臂弯里，右手紧紧抓住他脖颈上的丝绸跳色领带，本就青涩的轮廓，在光影相融下更加显得稚嫩。  
“我知道。”Tony只是冷静地应一句，随后啧了一声，“我更想知道是哪个混蛋给你喝酒的。”  
Peter眨眨眼，像在思考：“我不清楚，我好像拿错了杯子……”  
Tony叹口气，放眼望去满目疮痍的派对现场──这是他特地为Peter举行的欢送会，就在Stark大楼里，庆祝这孩子考上了MIT，但他明明严格禁止现场出现酒精饮料的，到底是哪个混蛋偷渡进来，还给Peter喝的像滩烂泥似的？  
“总之，你今天睡在这。”男人一把将瘫软的Peter抱起，“要是你浑身酒气的回到皇后区，我肯定被你那性感的婶婶痛殴一顿。”  
Peter紧紧攀住对方的颈肩，看一眼Tony走向的方位：“你要把我丢进客房？”  
“对。”  
“我不能和你一起睡吗？”如果现下Peter没喝醉酒，这句话听起来会是多么的阳光健康，可惜，参染了酒精之后就变了调了。  
“不行。”他说。  
“就一次，好吗？”男孩不死心，“我明天就要去波士顿了……Mr.Stark，就这一次……”  
Tony心软了，他知道Peter是不想要离开纽约的，只是因为他的举荐和期望，男孩便选择了那个距离纽约两百英里，乘车需要三小时，搭飞机需要一个多小时的麻省理工。  
“好，就这一次，”男人的脚步从客房的方向往电梯走去，不忘提醒，“你要是藉酒乱来，就别怪我启动Mark50把你拎回小公寓，懂吗？”  
“懂的，Mr.Stark。”

 

Tony觉得这一切有些脱离了他的掌控。  
当Peter洗过澡，顶着半干的棕色卷发，身上只穿一件单薄的睡衣和短裤爬上床的时候，他应当在当下就要立刻离开这张床铺，而不是任凭男孩越睡越靠近，用他那只拥有二十吨臂力的手腕紧紧抱住自己，再让他身上沁凉的薄荷味沾染在皮肤上，还带点琴酒的醇香。  
“Peter，”男人的声音低沉冷漠，“我说过，不能乱来。”  
男孩缩了下肩膀，迟疑却无视这道警告，迅速地从侧身跨坐在Tony的腰际上，“我没有乱来。”那双被酒精熏陶过的眼眸带点儿不服气，很快地就干出了与那句'没有乱来'的肯定句的背道而驰，他俯身抱住Tony的肩膀，嘟嘴吻了上去。青春少年的吻满是笨拙和急躁，没有一点技巧可言，Tony只是垂着睫毛，凝望从落地窗折射月光的美妙风景，正在眼前绽放。  
“你今年几岁了？”明知故问，是男人的刻意提醒。  
“我十七了……”Peter吻得不肯放开，“上个月就满十七了。”  
“很好，意思是──”Tony一手绕过Peter的腰间，一个翻身把他压在身底下，“我不会因为猥亵未成年被定罪入狱。”  
男孩弯起的眼睛像在笑，迫不急待勾着Tony的肩膀就要讨吻，但那个男人不如他愿，只是轻吻他有些发烫的额头和眉角，温柔却不带上任何情欲。  
“Mr.Stark……”男孩嘀咕，仰着头企图追逐男人的唇，都被技巧性地闪躲开来。  
“小朋友，还记得答应过我什么？”  
Peter睁着眼愣了三秒，气馁地像是一颗泄了气的皮球：“我不记得了。”  
“你记得，”Tony捏了他鼻子，“告诉我。”  
“我不说，”男孩趁着酒意少见地任性起来，猛地摇头，“我喝醉了，我什么都不记得了……”  
“好了好了，喝醉的蜘蛛侠。”男人笑了，俯身下来亲吻少年敏感的耳畔，用那饱含气音且性感的嗓音诉说着咒语。“你说给我听，说对了会有奖励。”  
Peter被这句话勾得七晕八素，毫不迟疑地回答：“我答应过你，在MIT毕业前，会乖乖当个好孩子。”  
“那你现在是个好孩子吗？”Tony挑着眉毛，拍了两下对方不知何时紧紧扣着自己腰际的双腿，“放开。”  
男孩委屈地松开了腿，男人再说：“这里呢？用上蜘蛛力量的手臂圈着我的脖子，知道再大力一点它就可能被你扭断了吗？”  
“对不起……”男孩听话地松开了手，改成紧抱Tony的腰，“我只是……舍不得纽约，舍不得May，舍不得……你。”  
“我知道。”  
“那你为什么要把我送到那么远的地方？”Peter埋怨地说，“那里没有你……我不想去……”  
“那里有我，”Tony终于张嘴亲吻那张絮絮叨叨的小嘴，“我在你心里。”

男人俯身贴紧Peter的身躯，柔软的嘴唇覆盖上去，舌尖滑进了他的口腔，而对方像是得到奖励般地紧紧吸吮不放，本来搁在腰间的手臂又攀上来紧紧扣着Tony的脖子，少年因为酒精而发烫的温度和那极为软嫩的的双唇，仿佛是一道美妙佳肴，让Tony细细品尝忍不住上瘾着迷，想要更多。但他还是克制地收回了给予，轻轻放开了男孩，眼眸温柔又坚定：“听话，你乖乖在MIT念书，毕业后，想要什么──我都会给你。”  
男孩微凸的喉结滚了两下，棕色的眼睛尽是满满的期待，鼓起勇气抓起Tony的大掌按在自己微开的双腿之间，那藏在布料底下的挺立与形状藏无可藏。  
“包括，包括这个吗？”男孩说。  
“如果你想要──当然。”  
那一夜，男孩身体的温度热的烫手，他的渴求和呻吟被Tony吞食入腹，而最隐蔽最炙烫的地方被握在手中，在律动之下诉说着爱情。  
“我喜欢你……Tony……”男孩在头晕目眩之下试图保留一丝理智，“你能回应我吗？……在我离开纽约之前……你喜欢我吗？告诉我……”  
Tony吻着他，将这些话语堵在唇舌之间，敞开双臂将男孩搂进臂弯，如同溢满潮水而轻柔的泥沼，Peter闭上眼睛便越陷越深。恍然之中，他好像听见了几个字的回应，在耳边缭绕，仿佛一根根蓬松的羽毛吹进了心口处，但濒临高峰的感知让他脑袋空白，却又好像什么也没有听见……

这场离别的纵容，连续四年，都让Tony做了相同的梦。  
在美好的幽梦里──那一晚喝醉的男孩吵着不想离开，那双到达巅峰时的眼眸堆满水光，和那一声声Mr.Stark我喜欢你的呓语。  
回荡在耳边，回荡在流动血液的心脏里──

 

时光飞逝，那样的梦境如今回头看来，真的就只是一场梦境──

男孩踏进麻省理工后的忙碌日子迅速堆叠，他投身在课业和项目研究之中，专注而认真，但意外地很少给Tony发短信，就连一通电话也不曾响起讯号。每当学期结束，放假回到纽约也是顾着做回纽约好邻居，穿着蜘蛛战服喷着白丝，在大街小巷里逮住那些自以为蜘蛛侠已经消失不见的逍遥不法分子，而剩下的时间都留给了May或是高中同学，就是没有留给Tony。  
这些没什么所谓，毕竟身为复仇者的Tony也不是一个空闲的人，虽然一开始他会把Peter放假的日子记在脑海里，总是刻意排开行程留下空档，但很可惜都没有真的派上用场。  
几次下来，Tony都要以为在还没读大学之前，那个整天缠着他和他告白的小鬼头其实根本不存在，都是他产生的幻觉。  
直到──他看见少年的IG接连几回都被标记和那位名为Michelle的女孩一起做实验报告，外出用餐，或者是约会之类的亲密活动，Tony才有种──青少年终于长大的惆怅感。

是啊，一个十几岁的孩子懂什么叫做喜欢或是爱，就如预料中他八成连崇拜和仰慕都分不清楚，一股脑地追在一个大他将近三十岁的男人屁股后面说我喜欢你，这根本就不是正常男孩会干的事情。  
对于Peter的改变，Tony并不特别感到惊讶，毕竟那时他是故意坚持要把Peter送去遥远的地方读大学，他想让他冷静，想中断他过于澎湃的迷恋，企图让他看不见摸不到，自然身体里的多巴胺和荷尔蒙很快就会恢复正常──就像现在这样。  
这是个意料之内的结果，即便Tony的心里总在某几次孤寂的夜晚降临时，空空荡荡，甚至被那凶猛酸涩的思念潮水没顶，他仍然没后悔这个决定。

四年就快要过去了，总共一千四百多个日子，很长，让人难熬，但蓦然回首时却又感到好像只有一眨眼时间，短促的令人意想不到；就像风一样吹弯了那株饱满的稻穗，而那颗成熟清香的果实落在手中，你能看见它红润的色泽，却又感慨它不再属于你。

Tony是在一个风和日丽的午后，看见了Peter，这是他的男孩，却和记忆里有所差异。他长高了一些，轮廓成熟了一些，那头棕色卷发好像不再翘得顽皮，乖乖地收拢在额头上方，他穿着素色衬衣和外套，伫立在复仇者的办公室外面的走廊──不觉令Tony有种恍如隔世的错觉。

“Mr.Stark，”嗯──还好，还是有地方没改变的，就比如这像是没变声成功的嗓音，Tony忍不住勾起了笑意。  
“Mr.Parker，”男人稍微拉下紧绷的领带，“好久不见。”  
Peter凝望着他：“好久不见。”  
Tony若无其事地问道，“今天不必约会吗？怎么有空跑来了？”  
“我，我没有在跟谁约会，”Peter愣了一下，摸摸鼻子有些局促，“我今天来是想问──”  
“毕业典礼，”Tony打断他想说的话，“我知道，我会去，你可以发个短信给我就好，不必特意跑来基地的。”  
“噢，好，好的，”Peter低下头，两只手无意识地捏着指甲，吸了一口气，“你最近好吗？Mr.Stark。”  
“我很好，只是忙了点，”Tony微笑地说。  
“你瘦了一些，”男孩皱了皱眉，“你没有好好吃饭跟睡觉，这是我去MIT前你答应过我的。”  
Tony迟疑了下，没忍住爱调侃的毛病：“我挺高兴你还记得这种事，毕竟四年来你过得比我还忙，学业、女朋友、蜘蛛侠什么的。”  
这些话平平淡淡，Peter听来却是十足的抱怨，他耸起了肩头，急躁地说：“我，我没有，没有什么女朋友……”  
“嗯？哦，没事的，”Tony恍然大悟，一副过来人的模样进行开导，“短促的恋情对于青少年来说也是个不错的成长经验，以后你出了社会便更知道该如何和其他女孩交流。”  
“我没有！”男孩大喊了一声，“我没有交什么女朋友，以前、现在都没有！”  
Tony被对方激动的神情唬了一跳，走廊上来来去去的同僚不由地朝他们二人看去，他只能咳了两声，伸手将Peter拉进办公室内。

“突然间发什么脾气？我真搞不懂青少年在想什么……”Tony才带上门，一句话还没说完，一道温热的身影就栽进了他的怀里。  
“Mr.Stark，你在生气吗？”男孩紧紧地圈住对方，那副紧张的模样在Tony看来──仿佛又是那四年前的Peter Parker。  
Tony双手停在空中，沉默片刻才道：“先等等，你为什么要抱着我？”  
“因为，”Peter眨眨眼，“你一直刻意和我保持距离。”  
“这不是你四年来一直做的事情吗？  
“我……我不是刻意要疏离你的，”Peter解释道，“MIT很忙，你又是我的推荐者，我不能让你丢脸……只好把时间跟心思都放在课业上……”  
“只是这样？”男人不以为然，“我记得，你连暑假寒假也忙得要死不是吗？”  
“那是，那是因为……”Peter低下头不敢看他，“第一年的寒假暑假我在生气，我生气你把我送那么远的地方……才故意不理你的。”  
“叛逆，”Tony嘟囔一句，用手捏住他的下巴，“是谁把你教坏的？”  
“是你，”男孩没好气地说，“后来两三年的假期，你都……出差了，我想或许你不想见到我。”  
收到了男孩满是爱意的担忧眼神，Tony浑身都舒服起来，难得显露坦白：“因为，我也在生气。”  
“真的吗？”Peter藏不住眼眸里的沾沾自喜，“你在气我不给你发信息，不找你，也不想你吗？”  
“我在气你，不需要我了，”男人垂着两扇睫毛，“包括曾经答应过你──只要乖乖念书，顺利毕业，什么都会给你的诺言。”  
“不，我需要，我需要的！”Peter胡乱点头，紧紧抓着他的衬衫不肯放开，“我就是为了这个诺言才努力念书的，我还拚了命地提前完成学分和那该死的专题项目！比我的所有同学们都还要早结束学业，你不能……你不能收回它！”

汹涌的爱意和彭湃的思念，强烈的渴望与索求──这些东西Tony以为再不可能出现在男孩棕色的眼眸里，如今一切仿佛从前，一点一滴都没改变，他一直以来平静孤寂的内心登时汹涌翻腾，沉默地凝望Peter熟悉的轮廓，好像要把人盯穿那样专注。  
“好，我不收回，那你想要什么，现在告诉我。”  
“我想……我想要……”男孩紧张地结巴，“我想要你回应我四年前的告白，要认真的回应，不要总像以前那样──只把我当成孩子哄我。”  
“我回应过了。”  
“你没有！”Peter喊了一声，“你，你没回应过，你总说要等我读完大学，长大了才告诉我。”  
男人垂下眼帘，伸手摩娑Peter的眉骨：“我有，在四年前替你举办欢送会过后，你假装喝醉酒躺在我的床上──的那时候。”  
Peter一愣，心虚地说：“你知道……我是假装喝醉的？”  
“当然，”Tony笑了一下，“你被蜘蛛咬过之后的变异体质，一般的酒精对你来说是免疫的。”  
“那你还……”男孩抿了抿嘴唇，“你还顺从了我所有任性的要求，包括──睡在你的床上，用手帮我……”  
Tony叹口气，对于这孩子的迟钝真是毫无办法，只能捧起他的脸，用嘴摩娑了两下便吻了上去。

相隔四年的吻，依旧如同记忆中那样美好，他的唇线和气味，每一次搅动的舌尖和柔软湿润的挑弄，总能让男孩一瞬间置身天堂。Peter被吻的头晕目眩，耳根子一片潮红，胸腔里的空气都被夺走了，只能大口喘息呼吸，像是被埋进水里无法顺利换气那样急促。  
这个吻充斥了熟悉又热烈的爱意，这一刻──男孩回到了四年前，回到了躺在床上与Tony缠绵的时刻，那时的他就如此时似水柔情，既深刻又美好──还有那一声声疼爱的呓语，在耳际之间缭绕徘回……

“你……你回应过我，”Peter紧紧抱着男人的颈肩，眼眸淌流些许水光，一抹腼腆勾起嘴角，“你真的回应过我……”  
“当然。”Tony意犹未尽地再次封住他，吮着男孩带点薄荷味的唇端。

“我回应过，我说过──我爱你。”

END


End file.
